Meyer Elite Academy
by LoveFlowersMostlyDaisies
Summary: Bella and Emmett are siblings off to a new boarding school just outside Forks for the Elite children, the smart (or rich in some cases) got to the school to get a better education and remain focused. When they arrive they go through some disastrous roommate pairings and eventually get into rooms with their friends (or do they?) Follow our Favourite six! ExB RxE JxA eventually.


**Hi guys, first fic ever, author's notes will be at the bottom because I can write it all there once I finish a chapter. I'll try not to make them too long, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**Summary: **

Bella and Emmett are siblings off to a new boarding school just outside Forks for the Elite children, the smart (or rich in some cases) got to the school to get a better education and remain focused. When they arrive they go through some disastrous roommate pairings and eventually get into rooms with their friends (or do they?) Follow our Favourite six as they learn the ins and outs of high school and the social standard of the Elite. EVENTUALLY WILL BE ExB AxJ ExR but will have drama in between. RATED M FOR FUTURE.

Bella and Emmett siblings – parents are Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. Currently divorced, Renee remarried Phil Dwyer VERY famous and rich basketball player, Renee is a wedding planner. Charlie is dating Sue Clearwater So Seth and Leah are their future step-siblings. Charlie is a famous Lawyer – won every case EVER and Sue is a famous Chef.  
Bella: 16  
Emmett: 18  
Leah: 17  
Seth: 15

Edward and Alice are cousins –  
Edward first: Parents were Anthony and Elisabeth Masen, currently deceased. His parents died when he was 5 in a house fire while Edward was having a sleepover with Alice, they were having a romantic night and left candles in the bathroom. Edward then got adopted by Alice's parents.  
Alice: Parents were Tiffany and Oliver Brandon. Adopted Edward when he was 5 and Alice was 4.  
2 years later Oliver died of lung cancer, mainly from the smoke where he tried to save his sister. (They lived 4 houses down and across the street). 4 months after Oliver's death Tiffany attempted suicide with debt from the funeral of 3, loss of the 3, the chemo bills of Oliver and the traumatic nightmares she had over their pain. She got put into an insane asylum and managed to kill herself in there 2 months after being admitted. When Tiffany was put into the asylum Alice and Edward got fostered out to Carlisle and Esme Cullen who were unable to have kids. When Tiffany died they adopted them – age approx. 8 and 7. Esme – fabulous interior designer, Carlisle – amazing doctor.  
Edward: 17  
Alice: 16

Jasper and Rosalie are twins – Parents are Whitlock Hale and Lillian Hale. Getting sent to the boarding school in Forks because Whitlock was found out to be having a mistress and the Hales have known the Cullen's and asked for a good school. Cullen's recommended Meyer Elite Academy. The parents are trying to work it out (Still married) Whitlock – works the cattle on the ranch. Lillian – Local florist.

Alice's Description: Mary Alice Brandon Cullen – 4'9" small, petite like a pixie. Jet black hair that came to her bra strap. Delightful blue/green eyes that were full of hope signature smell – bakery. Not too upset about parents, didn't know them well.  
HOBBY: Shopping and cheerleading.

Bella's Description: Isabella Marie Swan – 5'4" medium height, luscious plump lips, brown hair that reached the bottom of her ribs. Dark brown eyes that look like chocolate. Signature smell – chocolate and strawberries  
HOBBY: Reading and writing, secretly enjoys cheer because she can bond with the girls over it.

Rose's description: Rosalie Lillian Hale – 5'7" perfect, Barbie doll. Blonde hair that reaches just above butt, sapphire blue eye, hostile about her dad cheating on her mum. Doesn't trust easily. Signature smell – daisies and new car smell.  
HOBBY: mechanics and cheerleading – cause it's not just a lame sport, also shopping.

Jazz's description: Jasper Whitlock Hale – 6'3" scars on him from working the ranch. Has a gun licence. Blonde hair that is cut military style, just a bit longer like its grown out. Sapphire blue eyes, hostile about parents. Smell – Hay and daisies from the dais patches at the ranch.  
HOBBY: shooting and sports – Basketball, football, soccer and basically anything. BEST AT: basketball.

Ed's description: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – 6'3" smallest of the boys, but still muscly. Powerful emerald green eyes that you have to fall in love with. Feels like parents wouldn't have died if he were there. Smell – Freesia and Lavender  
HOBBY: Piano and sports – basketball, football, soccer and anything else. BEST AT: soccer

Em's description: Emmett Carter Swan – 6'4" huge teddy bear kind of guy, can be the scariest person you've ever met or the sweetest. Beautiful brown eyes like Bella's but a bit brighter. Smell – cherries and pancakes.  
HOBBY: motorbike riding and sports – basketball, football, soccer and anything. BEST AT: football.

BPOV

As I walked into Meyer Elite Academy I wondered to myself why I was doing this, Forks high school wasn't a horrible school and I didn't have to waste half my life earnings on it. MEA is a high class school that actually had a lesson in female etiquette. What a load. I'm only going along with this crazy plan because my brother Emmett begged me to come here with him, MEA has 2 campuses, high school and college. We would be here for a while, we only go home at the end of every term, so ten weeks on two weeks off. Then ten weeks on three weeks off for achieving half way then ten weeks on two weeks off ad then summer holidays!

As I looked across the lobby (well its reception of boarding but feels like a lobby) I locked eyes with a set of sapphire blue ones, this boy with honey blonde hair looked at me with a smile that could not tear my eyes from, yet I did and tried not to blush as I subtly checked him out. By the looks of it he has a sister or relative who was also going to be at the school, and I only guess because they both have heaps of luggage and I'm 99% sure he wouldn't have luggage with the Louis Vuitton label on it. She sure as hell wouldn't have the luggage that was black and not designer looking. 'She' She was tall, perfect, the image of a human Barbie doll, she had long natural looking blonde hair that reached just above her but. She had the same sapphire blue eyes but seemed too tense around her parents.

"Bella!" Emmett, yells waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"We have our room numbers, ready to go?" He questioned with a weird look on his face.

"Uh, yeah sure, let's go!" I cheered with fake enthusiasm which Emmett of course didn't notice. Dad had dropped us of and then left, trying to get us into the feel of boarding school.  
As I Glanced down at the information pack Emmett had handed me I saw one name which seemed nice enough _LAUREN MALLOY_, hmmm I hope she's a good roommate.

"Hey Em, who's your roommate?"

"Some kid named _Michael Newton_ he seems to be alright sounding from the name? We're in the dorm that is kind of co-ed. It has one half girls and one half boys with a dorm monitor but we are in the same building which is good, I guess…" Bloody long ass reply.

"Coolies, what room number are you?" I asked

"19, you?"

"29… damn I'll bet they aren't close together." What a shame, I was kind of excited to be near Emmett.

"Cheer up and lets go see."

As we walked into the extravagant building I saw that there were two sides, _Gentlemen _and _Ladies_. Wouldn't girls and boys be just as effective?! As we walked through the doors to _ladies_ the monitor waved us through figuring that we were siblings, I guess. The first number was 21… I guess that the boys on the right are 1-20. I voiced my thoughts to Emmett who agreed and suggested that we might be one wall apart.  
I got my key out of the info packet and unlocked the door. As I walked I the first thing I saw was the giant TV, a couch a small table to the left was a small kitchenette both walls were painted yellow. I'm guessing this is a living room… Then there were 2 doors that I'm guessing lead to our rooms. There was a gold plaque that had _Isabella_ on it which when I opened the door lead to a king size bed with a walk in wardrobe, a desk and there was a connected bathroom that was one wall mirror. The room was white, so I'll have to see if I can paint that.

"Shit, if my room is this good I don't think I'll ever leave" Emmett's voice brought me out of my awed state.

"If you wanna chuck my cases down we can go check out yours?" That is exactly what we did. Emmett's dorm was the exact same as mine but had _Emmett _on his plaque. Emmett jumped onto his bed and lay down.

"Holy shit mother of god. This is the life" Emmett said from somewhere in the mattress.

It was the life, now all we have to do is meet our roommates.

**A/N: **

**I do apologise for the language, it just sort of went with it, if I offended anyone I'm sorry but there will probably be more swearing in this story. I haven't got a BETA but if someone wants to thanks! Apologies for any mistakes. I don't know if I want it so be supernatural yet so let me know in the reviews, I need 5 to continue writing this. I promise this is the only time I will ask for reviews but I need to know Human or supernatural before I can start Chapter 2. Even though this is kind of short I hope you guys enjoyed it and I am open to constructive criticism. I would also like to point out that the names aren't the normal ones, there's a reason for that and you'll see it later…. Thanks guys have a good day/night whatever it is where you are! **


End file.
